Avengers Back in the Game
Avengers Back in the Game '''is the Fourth-First Episode of The Avengers Show and the First Episode of Season 2. '''Official Synopsis 6 Months after defeating The Board of Evil, The Avengers are continuing to fight crime, minus Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man and Ant-Man, including a New Member, Scarlet Witch. Together they attack The Megazord. Plot Fugitiod commands Cupstations to rise and cause destruction. In New York, Captain Mouse moves in, he thinks that New York is the best, safe city ever where nothing bad happens, until he is interrupted by Cupstations. He puts up a good fight, he was in the army before. After he successfully escapes from the Cupstations, he runs to go get help from the Avengers. The Megazord arrives at his destination in 2019, now he can finish his mission. Then he is interrupted by Captain America and the Avengers. The Megazord threatens to kill them all. War Machine is first to attack but immediately backs off. Hulk jumps in and handles the Megazord. Scarlet Witch (The newest addition to the team) joins in as well. The Megazord gets an arrow stuck in his chest, which was shot by Hawkeye. War Machine rejoins the fight by attacking the Megazord. As soon as Hawkeye tries to jumps attack the Megazord, he almost gets killed until Wanda saves him, after that the Megazord teleports away. Captain America complements Wanda on her fighting skills, since she is one of the newest additions to the team. Back at the base, Captain Mouse arrives in his airplane. He hops out and introduces himself to the team, Cap introduces himself as well. Captain Mouse tells Cap about what happened at the city. Cap rounds up the team and they head on down to New York. Once they arrive, Hulk lifts the building that fell. Spider-Man falls in in the middle of a battle with the Cupstations. Spidey mops the floor with most of them until they gain the upper hand. Hulk jumps in and joins the fight, he realizes that every time you hit them they get stronger. Then lighting strikes and Thor arrives. The Cups are pleased to meet Thor. Thor states that he has defeated many of them before, and now will be a piece of cake. Hulk greets Thor, they haven't seen each other in six months. Thor greets the rest of the team. Thor gets reintroduced the Scarlet Witch. Then Iron Man arrives. Hawkeye leaves to take a walk until he is teleported. The Cupstations reform in unison. Thor and Scarlet Which does a power move, Wanda throws Thor into the Cups sending them flying. Thor supercharges Iron Man's suit giving Tony extra power. The Avengers end up defeating the Cupstations and gets congratulated by Captain Mouse. Thor then questions where Hawkeye is. In the villains lair, Hakweye finds himself captured, and all he sees is the face of Thanos. Major Events * Scarlet Witch, Captain Mouse, Lego Cup, Spongebob Cup, and Thanos makes their Debut * Fugitiod returns after a long absents * The Avengers reassembles * Hawkeye gets captured Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Scarlet Witch * Captain Mouse Villains * Fugitiod * The Megazord * Lego Cup * Spongebob Cup * Thanos (Cameo; First Appearance) Trivia * This Episode takes place six months after The Avengers vs The Board of Evil * this episode takes place on June 21st, 2019 Continuity Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Infinity War Arc Category:The Cupstation Arc Category:Time Crisis Arc